


Not Invited

by FloreatCastellum



Series: Slice of Life One-Shots [16]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen, elopement
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-30
Updated: 2019-06-30
Packaged: 2020-05-31 06:35:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,257
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19420453
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FloreatCastellum/pseuds/FloreatCastellum
Summary: The Weasley family reacts to the news that Harry and Ginny have eloped.





	Not Invited

‘Where’s Ginny?’ asked George as they settled round the table. 'And Harry? Not like them to miss Sunday lunch.' 

Ron glanced up at his mother, amused as her lips thinned, waving her wand so that the plates floated smoothly onto the table. 'They are on their honeymoon,’ she said grumpily. 

'Eh?’ Bill said, looking up. 

Their mother placed the dish of roast potatoes down with a considerable amount of force. 'They up and got married yesterday,’ she snapped. 

'You had a nice time, Molly,’ said Dad easily. 

George burst out laughing while everyone else’s jaws dropped. 'Are you serious?' 

'Yeah, they eloped,’ said Ron. 'Me, Hermione, Mum and Dad went.' 

'You’re KIDDING.' 

'Actually married? As in, husband and wife?’

'And they didn’t invite us?’ spluttered George, though Ron could see the glee in his face. 

Mum gestured a furious hand at him. 'Thank you, George! See!’ She gave a nasty look to Ron, as though it were his fault. 'The whole family would have liked to have been there.' 

'Wait, are you serious?’ asked Bill. 'Is this a joke?' 

'Not a joke,’ said Ron. 'They really did it. Harry turned up at our house, told us to change into something smart and took us to Scotland without really telling us why and then they got married.' 

'Amazing,’ said Bill, while Angelina and Fleur both laughed, their hands over their mouths in shock. 

'Who’s idea was it?’ asked Percy, who looked stunned, staring between Ron and Hermione and his parents. 'To elope like that?’

'Obviously Harry’s,’ said George. 

'I don’t know about that,’ said Hermione, who was clearly trying not to smile too much in front of Molly’s barely restrained fury. 'She was very excited too…' 

'When I arrived, she had already bought a dress!’ said Mum, sitting down and unfolding her napkin with such vigour that her goblet of wine wobbled dangerously. 'I didn’t even get to help my own daughter - my only daughter - pick a wedding dress!' 

'Molly,’ said Dad in placating tone. 'You agreed yesterday, you said to her that it was all lovely-’

'Well I didn’t want to ruin her big day, did I?’ she exclaimed. She glared furiously around them all. 'Well dig in,’ she ordered, and they all hastily started serving themselves, still grinning in confused shock at one another. 

There was a moment of silence and the clinking of cutlery, and then George snorted with laughter again. 'I’m sorry, are we all just moving on from this like our sister didn’t just get married?' 

'Well, she clearly doesn’t think getting married is a big deal! Although I’m sure it was Harry’s idea - that boy has no consideration for-' 

'Molly,’ said Dad again, heavily. 'They told you, they’re going to have a big party when they’re back, they just didn’t want-’

'But it’s not the same,’ Mum insisted. 'There’s lots of people who would have liked to have been there-’

Ron briefly considered pointing out that the four of them were lucky to have been invited at all, given that only two witnesses were required and they could have been anybody, but thought that might be risking more than it was worth. 

'It’s a brilliant idea,’ said George. 'No faffing about with table plans and dodging Muriel-’

'Don’t you dare, young man,’ Mum said, pointing sharply at him. Angelina glanced sideways at George in alarm while he sniggered. 

'But what waz it like?’ asked Fleur. 'Zere are no photos?' 

'Photos are being developed,’ said Arthur. 'It was in a little church-’

'In the middle of nowhere!’ exclaimed Molly. 

'And then we all went to the pub.' 

'That sounds wonderful,’ said Angelina. 

'It was,’ said Hermione, just as Molly pointed at George and Angie again and shouted 'I mean it! Don’t you dare!' 

'So… Is Ginny not a Weasley anymore?’ asked Percy slowly. 

'No, she’s a Potter now,’ said Dad, beaming, and as Fleur, Angelina and Audrey squealed and Bill, George and Percy grinned, Ron saw his mother’s lips twitch - just a little - into a smile, before she was suddenly looking extremely stern again. 

'I can’t believe it,’ said Percy, looking around the table as though he wasn’t sure he was really there. 'This makes Harry our brother in law?' 

'Yeah, that’ll be why Mum’s allowing herself to be angry with him now,’ said George. 'She’s got mother in law rights. Bloody Harry, eh, Mum? By far your most disappointing child.' 

Mum turned very pink. 'I’m not angry with him, and I’m not angry with Ginny either-’

'You seem pretty angry,’ said Bill, still grinning broadly. 

’-I just think they made a hasty decision and they might regret not having a proper wedding.' 

'It was a proper wedding!’ insisted Ron. 'Ginny had flowers, didn’t she? They had a couple of rings. We all got drunk after, that’s a wedding. Although,’ he added as George and Bill laughed, 'I have to admit it would have been funny to force Harry to go through all that traditional stuff and watch him squirm while everyone stared. I always told him how funny it would be when Witch Weekly got pictures of him trying to do his first dance.' 

'It’s exactly things like that which planted the ridiculous idea in his head, Ron!’ snapped Mum. 

'Yeah, Ron,’ said George goadingly. 'How could you do this to Mum?’

'Hey! I told Harry the moment I realised that Mum would kill him-’

'What did he say?’ asked Bill. 

'Nothing, he just laughed.’

'Oooh,’ chuckled George darkly, and he grinned at his mother. 'Are you going to shout at him?’

'That’s a point,’ said Percy, in a pondering sort of way while Mum scolded a cackling George. 'How are they going to tell the press? It’ll be madness.' 

'I think they didn’t want to think about it,’ said Dad. 'Not until they get back anyway.' 

'Who’s going to tell Charlie?’ Bill asked. 

Mum shrieked. 'Charlie didn’t get to come!’

'None of us got to come,’ said George, baffled. 'Why’s Charlie-’

But Mum was off, rattling off all the traditions that Harry and Ginny had missed out on, growling about there was no fruit cake tier for them to save for the birth of their first child. 'These traditions exist for a reason, you know!’ she said fiercely. 'They didn’t even have a proper aisle - it’s meant to signify two families coming together-’

'Merlin, that would have been the most depressing thing ever!’ exclaimed George, tipping his head back in exasperation. 'Just a sea of red hair on one side and then who on the other? Andromeda and Teddy?' 

'They’ve got lots of friends, all the friends could have sat on Harry’s side!' 

'Molly,’ said Dad yet again. 'You had a nice day.' 

She fell silent, her expression halfway between a scowl and a pout, her cheeks red. 'Yes,’ she said reluctantly. 'It was very beautiful.' 

'You cried a lot,’ prompted Ron. 

'Well, yes, obviously - it was very special.' 

'And it did suit them, Mrs Weasley,’ said Hermione hesitantly. 'Didn’t it?' 

'Yes. They looked very happy.’ Her lip wobbled. 'And…’ she said, her voice cracking. 'It is very lovely. I do love them both so much.' 

Ron grinned, and George leant close to him. 'Hey,’ he whispered. 'The sudden wedding isn’t 'cos she’s pregnant or anything, is it?’

'Not with the amount she was drinking,’ said Ron. He jerked his head to Mum, who was now rhapsodising about how in love Harry and Ginny were. 'Mum was absolutely sloshed too. You know what she’s like - she’s beside herself with happiness really.’


End file.
